Les Jolis Pitits Dessins
by Lychee
Summary: SLASH SSHP Qui n'a jamais griffoné de dessins cochons sur ses brouillons de devoirs, mmh? Harry n'échappe pas à la règle. Sauf qu'il s'agit d'un devoir de Potions et qu'il rend le brouillon sans s'en rendre compte... Terminé
1. Naissance de deux nouveaux talents ?

Titre : Les Jolis Pitits Dessins…

Auteur : Lychee comes back.

Source : Harry Potter I, II, III, IV et le grrrrand, le magnifique tome CINQ !!! enfin c'est pas trop tôt… Donc si vous ne voulez pas apprendre ce qui se passe dans le dernier-né de la série, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de quitter cette fic immédiatement.

Disclaimer : tout ce petit monde appartient bien entendu à JKR – merci, merci pour le tome cinq NAN MAIS COMMENT T'AS OSE FAIRE CA MON POV SEV ET PIS MON POV SIRIUS NAAAAAAAAAN POURQUOIIIIIIII ???!!!!

Genre : slash, of course. Ceci est un SS/HP, les râleurs sont priés de laisser place nette. Merci ! ^__^

Spoiler : malgré la trèèèèèèès récente sortie du tome V, il ne fait aucun doute que les informations circulent déjà, notamment grâce aux quelques tarés qui ont pris la peine de le lire entièrement en anglais – faut être con… quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, j'en fait partie – je pense que ce n'est plus une surprise de vous annoncer que Sirius est mort, ni que Harry a largué Cho Chang (hin hin hin…), ni qu'à la fin du tome Harry HAIS Snape plus qu'il ne l'a jamais haï, mais, allez-vous me dire, comment peut-on faire une fic SS/HP dans ce cas ? On s'en fiche, et pis d'abord je vous ferais remarquer que maintenant Sev **_sait_** que Harry a eu une enfance pourrie, et que Harry **_sait_** que Sev a eu une enfance pourrie (et pour cause, James, Sirius, vous êtes vachement tombés dans mon estime, je vous DETESTE, et Remus c'est pas mieux), et puis flûte, laissez-moi faire ma fic quoi. 

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

que l'on griffonne quand on s'emmerde…

Chapitre I

Naissance de deux nouveaux talents (?)

Harry relut encore une fois l'énoncé.

"De l'influence des poils de Yokho sur l'élaboration des potions du Japon du XVIIème siècle. Vous traiterez uniquement de leur utilisation dans les potions à but curatif, en vous appuyant sur un exemple précis et soigneusement choisi."

Ouuuuuuuuuuéééééééééééééé. C'était pas cette fois encore qu'il réussirait à décrocher la moyenne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait autour de lui : Snape, tel le capitaine d'un vaisseau barbare surveillant les pauvres esclaves enchaînés aux rames (manquait que le fouet), allait et venait parmi les élèves qui fixaient leurs feuilles d'un air désespéré, tentant peut-être de les hypnotiser, qui sait, mais sans succès flagrant. Seule Hermione grattait à toute vitesse, et Malfoy écrivait avec hésitation, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à ce bâtard de professeur de Potions.

Lèche-cul. Beau cul mais lèche-cul.

Harry secoua la tête.

* Faut que j'arrête de penser au cul de Malfoy, moi. Petit Harry, je te rappelle que non seulement c'est ton ignoble ennemi juré, mais que tu passes également tes ASPICs dans quelques mois… Mmh ?*

Le comportement du Serpentard était quand même écœurant. Un vrai petit chien en train d'attendre un os. L'image tilta dans l'esprit de l'Ultime Survivant : Malfoy, en train de faire le beau en tirant la langue, et Snape, un os dans une main, un fouet dans l'autre. Il étouffa un hurlement de rire, se repenchant vivement sur sa feuille quand Snape fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Malfoy à genoux et… Il tenta sauvagement de chasser l'idée de sa tête. Impossible, conclut-il avec un sourire hilare. Malfoy sautant à travers des cerceaux enflammés, se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, tout ça sous le fouet du grrrrrrand dompteur Snape qui, " Mesdames et Messieurs, après avoir parcouru la planète entière à la recherche de dangereux spécimens Serpentards, les présentaient à vos yeux, ce soir, rien que pour vous, dans un numéro exceptionnel ! Je vous demande d'applaudir, Mesdames et Messieurs, LE GRAND DOMPTEUR SNAPE ET SON SERPENTARD SAVANT MALFOY !!! UN NUMERO UNIQUE AU MONDE !!! "

BAM.

Harry était tombé de sa chaise. Le contact assez hostile du sol et la voix douce et froide de son professeur de Potions le firent revenir sur terre.

- Bien qu'étant parfaitement au courant de vos quelques lacunes concernant la matière que j'ai le grand déplaisir de tenter de vous enseigner, M. Potter, je doute que la simple lecture de l'énoncé ait le pouvoir de vous faire perdre connaissance. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour vous apprendre à faire le pitre durant un devoir.

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit impassiblement Harry en se rasseyant, jetant un regard noir à Malfoy qui ricanait lourdement.

* Attend voir, toi…*

Il saisit prestement une feuille de brouillon et commença à griffonner le Serpentard tel qu'il l'avait imaginé au tout début, tirant la langue devant un Snape le désignant de son fouet. Mmh. Un Snape en habit de cuir, rectifia-t-il. Oui. Pas mal.

Il écrivit le titre (" Dompteur Snape et son Serpentard savant ") et passa au dessin suivant, un grand sourire pervers aux lèvres. Crabbe et Goyle, voyons, l'un sur l'autre. Mmh. Qui mettre au-dessus ? – aucune importance, il ne savait même pas lequel était vraiment Goyle après tout. Il titra (" Etude de l'accouplement des Trolls de Montagne ") et prit une troisième feuille.

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il se promit que les feuilles allaient très vite circuler dans toute l'Ecole…

Malfoy Senior et Malfoy Junior, se roulant aux pieds d'un Voldy en nuisette rose… Il détailla son dessin d'un regard critique. Mmh. Celui-ci plairait sans doute moins après tout, Voldemort n'était mort que depuis deux mois… Il inscrivit quand même le titre (" La rançon du pouvoir ") et prit une quatrième feuille de brouillon.

Malfoy, encore. Mmh… Harry laissa ses fantasmes courir un peu. Malfoy… nu, bien sûr… avec… il se creusa la tête. Crabbe, Goyle, berk. Umbridge? Non, il haïssait Umbridge, mais c'était trop laid. Pourquoi pas… Marcus Flint. Vouip. Ce type avait une tronche de Veracrasse (honnêtement), mais de chouettes pectoraux. Il suffisait de couper un peu la tête, là, et le plus gros de l'horreur serait épargné, mais on saurait quand même de qui il s'agissait. Cette quatrième œuvre d'art s'intitula bien entendu " Entraînement intensif de Quidditch ".

Il s'empara d'une cinquième feuille, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre. 16 h 32, ok. Il saisit de nouveau sa plume, réfléchissant à la nouvelle façon d'exploiter Malfoy – et surtout dans quelle position l'exploiter. Et si…

Minute.

* SEIZE HEURES TRENTE-DEUX ??!!!*

Merdum. Merdum. Merdum. Plus que 28 – nan, 27 minutes ! MERDEUH !

Quand la cloche sonna 26 minutes et 46 secondes plus tard, il avait à peine gribouillé à la hâte une feuille recto-verso. Il posa sa plume avec accablement, se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et, laissant tomber la relecture (relire quoi ?), réunit le maigre fruit de son maigre travail, le glissa dans le sujet, et jeta pêle-mêle le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Puis il suivit Hermione et Ron dehors, jetant en passant son devoir sur le bureau de Snape, et partit avec eux en direction des cuisines, histoire de manger un truc.

Trois heures plus tard, il hésitait entre se pendre au lustre du Grand Hall et sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Merde. Merde. Merde. MERDE !

Il retourna une 17ème fois son sac, cherchant vainement trois de ses quatre gribouillages. Disparus.

- Un problème ? demanda Ron avec curiosité en s'approchant de lui.

- Rien. Rien du tout, répliqua Harry d'une voix tremblante. Snape a juste entre les mains quelques dessins cochons que j'ai fait durant mon devoir. C'est tout.

Hermione, Lavande et Pavarti, qui discutaient avec Neville, Dean et Seamus des ASPICs qui approchaient, s'interrompirent net et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu as _quoi_ ?! s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

- J'ai – dessiné – des – dessins – cochons – surtout – de – Serpentards – et – ils – se – sont – glissés – dans – ma – copie, déclara-t-il lentement d'une voix blanche.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Puis tous les autres explosèrent de rire, pendant que Harry s'effondrait sur la table.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Snape inscrivit un large 'F' sur la copie de Neville Londubat – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un 'Z' – et saisit la suivante en soupirant. Qui avait un jour osé prétendre que les Gryffondors avaient un cerveau et savaient s'en servir? Quoique, pour être honnête, les Serpentards les suivaient de très près dans ce Rallye des Aneries. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de vive voix.

Ah. Potter. Il soupira encore plus fort. A contrecœur, il ouvrit la copie et saisit la première feuille, observant avec étonnement que pour une fois le morveux avait réussi à en écrire une seconde, et même une troisième, il semblerait. Peut-être avait-il enfin décidé de se mettre au travail? Il eut à peine à parcourir quelques lignes pour constater que non: du bla-bla, encore du bla-bla. Il saisit tout de même la suivante, peut-être pourrait-il y dégoter une remarque un tant soit peu intelligente…

Il se figea et cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que…?

Les cachots furent alors témoins d'un événement pour le moins extraordinaire: Snape éclata de rire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

* Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. TOUT – VA – BIEN – SE – PASSEEEEEEEEEER – SEIGNEUR – JE – SUIS – DANS – LA – MERDE – LA – PLUS – TOTALE – OSKOOOUUUUUUURRR!!!!*

C'était la fin du cours de Potion et Snape redistribuait tranquillement les copies de la semaine précédente. Harry n'avait pas cessé de claquer des dents durant les deux heures, et sa potion qui aurait normalement dû prendre une délicate teinte gris-bleutée avait atteint des gammes chromatiques étonnantes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Snape n'avait pas été plus désagréable que d'habitude, se contentant de lui pourrir la vie durant à peu près la moitié du temps et d'ôter 39 points à Gryffondor.

* Au moins, le dessin où il était avec Malfoy lui a échappé *, pensa faiblement Harry. Ce qui était mieux que rien. Il frissonna: Merlin seul savait ce qui se serait passé si…

- Potter.

Schlack.

Sa copie atterrit sans douceur sur la table. Il la rangea sans l'ouvrir, ce qui n'étonna personne, les élèves étant généralement peu pressés de prendre connaissance des remarques de leur cher Maître des Potions. Trois minutes plus tard, la cloche sonnait, et Harry, quasi-délirant de soulagement de ne pas voir Snape lui faire signe de rester, se précipita dehors.

- Hey! Attend-nous! s'écria Seamus en lui courant après.

Toute l'équipe de 7ème année de Gryffondor accourrait vers lui.

- Alors?! Il a dit quoi?! trépigna Lavande.

Harry les regarda, se laissa tomber sur une marche, puis sortit lentement sa copie du sac et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son 'véritable' devoir ( 'E-', tiens, c'était meilleur que d'habitude), puis se saisit des trois feuilles qui étaient encore là.

- Il te les a rendus?! s'exclama Dean d'un air stupéfait, tandis que les autres s'arrachaient les feuilles en hurlant de rire.

Harry opina distraitement, parcourant rapidement les quelques lignes qui ornaient une quatrième feuille:

" Malgré un talent certain et un choix des sujets assez appréciable, il est impossible de nier que votre travail demeure assez bâclé, M. Potter. Une mention spéciale pour les titres, sommes toutes judicieusement choisis.

                                                                                              S.S.

PS: ci-joint la correction. " 

A côté était inscrit un grand 'D+'.

Il saisit la cinquième et dernière feuille et étouffa un glapissement: Snape l'avait dessiné, lui-même, trônant avec un sourire suffisant au milieu d'une troupe d'animaux qui rassemblait, outre une famille de belettes bizarrement toutes rousses dont l'une serrait d'assez près un castor aux dents énormes, un chat aux marques carrées autour des yeux que Harry connaissait déjà, et une chèvre violette avec un looooong bouc immaculé et des lunettes en demi-lunes. Le titre était juste " Le Roy et sa basse-Cour ".

- L'ENCULE DE…!

Tous les autres sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Rien. Rien du tout, répondit-il en pliant vivement la feuille, admettant en lui-même que Snape avait un sacrement bon coup de crayon. Heu… Je peux les récupérer? Ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée de les faire circuler maintenant que Snape les a vus…

Les autres lui rendirent les feuilles à contrecœur, lui faisant promettre d'en dessiner d'autres.

Ce qui était bien son intention.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Snape regardait d'un air absent ses élèves entasser leurs devoirs-maisons sur son bureau avant de quitter le cachot. Il aurait dû les garder. Il aurait dû garder les dessins. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas mal.

Enfin tant pis. Il espérait juste que Potter avait eu l'humiliation de sa vie et qu'il s'intéresserait désormais un peu plus à ses devoirs.

Il déchanta très vite. Dix minutes plus tard pour être précis. En ouvrant la nouvelle copie du morveux.

Le devoir en lui-même était tout aussi inintéressant que ceux qu'il lui rendait depuis plus de six ans. Le reste l'était moins. Il saisit la première feuille.

" Cher professeur, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous remercier respectueusement d'avoir pris un peu de votre précieux temps pour conseiller un débutant tel que moi. Cependant, j'aimerais vous faire remarquer que je ne disposais pas, _moi_, de moyen de colorier mes oeuvres, et que je suis parvenu à produire trois dessins – quatre, en fait, je vous envoie le dernier qui vous plaira sûrement – en un temps imparti, tandis que vous avez disposé de pratiquement une semaine entière pour dessiner un maigrichon scribouillage qui, pardonnez-moi, s'il révèle une certaine maîtrise du crayon, manque profondément d'originalité et d'audace dans le sujet. Par conséquent, je ne pourrai aller plus haut qu'un 'E+'.

Sincèrement, votre élève, H.P. "

Sidéré, Snape détailla les trois dessins qui _le_ représentaient, _lui_ :

1. avec Draco Malfoy dans une position semi-parodique semi-sadomasochiste

2. en habit de soubrette frottant avec adoration les bottes de Lord Voldemort qui lisait le journal

3. _nu_, au _lit_, avec _Sirius Black ET Remus Lupin_ !!!

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour recouvrer toutes ses capacités. Certes, les dessins en eux-même n'étaient pas très osés (il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'y être encore décent, notamment sur le troisième où une couverture bien placée les couvrait tous les trois – berk, berk, berk – jusqu'à la taille), mais nom de Dieu QUAND MEME LES SUJETS!!!

Il pensa tout d'abord ôter trois trillions de points à Gryffondor, réalisa qu'il lui faudrait expliquer la raison de cette sévère mais juste punition _et donc_ montrer les dessins, et décida de s'y prendre autrement.

En soubrette… Potter allait payer.

La guerre était déclarée.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- OH – MY – GOD !!!

Harry plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, refusant d'en croire ses yeux. Il remercia le ciel ou qui que ce soit là-haut d'être assis seul dans la Salle Commune, d'abord parce que cela l'avait empêché de tomber par terre, ensuite parce que personne ne risquait de s'étonner de la jolie couleur rouge-brique qui gagnait lentement mais sûrement son visage. Avoir attendu deux heures du matin pour être réellement seul semblait finalement une bonne idée.

Snape lui avait renvoyé trois dessins, lui aussi: sur le premier, Harry, crayonné en rose, était visiblement en train de prendre du bon temps _entre_ les deux jumeaux Weasley, d'une jolie teinte brun-dorée; le mignon petit sandwich au jambon dessiné à côté du titre (" Sandwicherie Weasley : clients servis en 10 minutes chrono ") ne laissait aucun doute quant à la situation. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentit devenir aussi rouge que les tentures de la pièce, Snape, contrairement à lui, n'ayant _rien _dissimulé. Le rôle que jouait la bouche de Fred – ou George – dans l'histoire était des plus perturbant et il changea de position dans son fauteuil, soudain mal à l'aise.

Le second, un dessin de Ron et lui sous la douche, ne lui arracha qu'un soupir et une prière pour que son ami ne tombe _jamais _là-dessus. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé de jeter les dessins, et se justifia en admettant que Snape dessinait vraiment très bien et avait pas mal d'imagination, et qu'il serait dommage de… enfin bon… bref… voilà, rien de plus quoi…

Quant au troisième… la scène se déroulait visiblement dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, et comprenait, dans le désordre, Olivier Dubois, un Vif d'Or, un manche à balais et lui-même, Harry Potter. Suffoquant littéralement de confusion, il tourna et retourna le dessin dans tous les sens, cherchant le haut et le bas, se demandant distraitement si certaines parties de l'anatomie d'Olivier se présentaient réellement telles que Snape les avait dessinées ou si elles sortaient directement de son imagination. Dans le premier cas, il préférait ne pas savoir d'où Snape tenait ses informations.

Une petite note accompagnait bien sûr les dessins.

" Cher M. Potter, j'ai eu plaisir à voir que, suivant mon conseil, vous vous êtes appliqué sur votre technique. Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que, contrairement aux Potions, vous semblez promis à de grand progrès. Le choix des sujets, au contraire, s'en est retrouvé considérablement amoindri (mais peut-être s'agit-il d'un point de vue personnel), malgré une fantaisie distrayante quoiqu'un peu classique. Je ne puis par conséquent dépasser le 'C-', désirant tout de même vous complimenter pour le soin que vous avez accordé aux détails: la dentelle du jupon du n° 2 est _exquise_. "

Harry ricana.

" Suivant votre conseil (la modestie est une condition sine qua non de l'art), je me lance à mon tour dans des thèmes plus 'audacieux', selon vos dires. J'ose espérer que ces essais vous apporteront quelques satisfactions, même si les sujets en demeurent totalement irréalistes (honnêtement, Potter, je doute que vous ayez dépassé le stade du chaste baiser rougissant ; mais la chasteté est une vertu, paraît-il).

Sarcastiquement vôtre, S.S. "

- Le bâtard, murmura Harry.

Mais il souriait largement.

Il rangea soigneusement les dessins et le mot dans une pochette avec les autres, et monta se coucher, réfléchissant déjà à d'autres sujets possibles – incluant bien entendu Snape lui-même. Malgré ses heures de veille, il dormit assez mal, rêvant que des dizaines de sandwiches et de balais dansaient la ronde autour de lui tandis que quelqu'un dans son dos lui faisait des choses peu catholiques.

Il se leva en avance pour porter ses draps souillés à la lingerie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toc toc toc.

Snape abandonna son livre avec un soupir et ouvrit la fenêtre, avisant avec surprise une chouette immaculée lui tendre la patte d'un air impatient, apparemment pressée de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle qui crépitait au dehors. Il s'écarta civilement.

- Je vous en prie.

La chouette sautilla à l'intérieur sans faire de manières, et s'ébroua avec force avant de lui tendre à nouveau le rouleau de parchemin. il s'en saisit avec curiosité – il ne recevait que rarement du courrier – et en brisa le cachet.

Plusieurs feuilles s'échappèrent, notamment ce qui ressemblait de près à des dessins. Il sourit légèrement.

- Pas de réponse, merci.

La chouette claqua du bec et s'envola par la fenêtre, tandis qu'il s'asseyait confortablement dans son profond fauteuil.

" Cher professeur,

Merci pour les dessins. L'idée du manche à balai demeure classique, mais je n'avais personnellement jamais envisagé un tel emploi du Vif d'Or (le sujet mériterait sans aucun doute une étude approfondie). "

Les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent.

" Je ne peux qu'une fois de plus louer vos talents pour le dessin, une qualité que je ne m'attendais certes pas à découvrir chez vous, sans vouloir vous offenser; mais cette excitante etonnante démonstration m'aura prouvé le contraire.

Je joins bien sûr à cette lettre quelques essais à moi… Je souhaiterais d'ailleurs vous demander votre avis sur un détail concernant le troisième (je les ai numérotés pour plus de facilité): pensez-vous sincèrement que la main de L.M. puisse physiquement se trouver à l'endroit où je l'ai dessinée (je veux parler d'un point de vue_ positionnel_) ?

Bien à vous, H.P.

PS: ma (véritable) vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas. "

Snape s'empara du fameux troisième dessin, y jeta un coup d'œil, sursauta et le lâcha par terre, le ramassa, respira à fond et l'observa plus attentivement. Mh. La question était assez pertinente et demandait réflexion. Au bout de cinq minutes de calculs compliqués et après avoir ôté sa veste (il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la pièce), il conclut que la chose était possible. Mais uniquement avec beaucoup de pratique.

Il était déjà torse-nu en reposant le deuxième dessin à côté de lui. Le troisième le convainquit finalement d'aller prendre une grande douche bien froide de toute urgence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry bailla pour la 162ème fois de l'heure, et laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre. Binns était toujours aussi captivant.

Chkrich chkrich.

Un corbeau noir comme la nuit venait de se poser sur le rebord et grattait discrètement au carreau. Surpris, Harry vérifia rapidement que tout le monde roupillait tranquillement, et entrouvrit doucement la fenêtre, heureux d'être installé au fond de la classe. Le corbeau lui tendit le rouleau qu'il transportait dans son bec, poussa un petit "Croââââ!" complice et s'envola.

La lettre lui était adressée. Bizarre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il apercevait l'oiseau. Et pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé au petit déjeuner avec le reste du courrier?

Il déroula le message, veillant à ne pas réveiller Ron à côté de lui, et sourit en reconnaissant l'encre écarlate. Son sourire s'effaça et sa mâchoire se fracassa sur son bureau lorsqu'il entreprit de d'admirer les dessins. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Non mais à quoi pensait Snape en lui envoyant ça en_ cours_?! Il tenta de se calmer, prit une grande inspiration, rattrapa les rouleaux qui se taillaient dans tous les sens – il ne manquerait plus qu'un élève mette la main dessus… Harry n'oserait plus jamais se montrer – et les observa plus en détail.

God. Oh God. Où Snape avait-il pu pêcher des idées pareilles? Expérience personnelle? Harry se sentit soudain fort tenté par une carrière dans l'Education. Oh my God.

Il sentit avec un embarras pervers le sang et la chaleur affluer vers son bas-ventre et son pantalon le comprimer douloureusement. Maudit soit Snape; pourquoi lui envoyer ça _maintenant_?

* Tu n'étais pas forcé de les regarder maintenant…* lui murmura ironiquement sa petite conscience.

Il envoya sa conscience se faire foutre et rangea les parchemins dans son sac, essayant de ne plus penser à Malfoy en train de le… tandis qu'il… Comment diable faisait ce bâtard pour retranscrire un tel sentiment de… jouissance?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux sortir cinq minutes?

- Faites, faites, marmonna Binns tandis que les autres élèves lui jetaient un coup d'œil ensommeillé.

Harry se précipita vers les toilettes, reportant la lecture de la note à un peu plus tard.

A suivre…


	2. Des échanges intensifs

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

que l'on griffonne quand on s'emmerde…

Chapitre II

Des échanges intensifs…

" Cher M. Potter,

Pour répondre à votre question concernant votre précédent dessin, la réponse est oui, mais sous-entend un profond entraînement. En effet, la position de votre dominant révèle une certaine expérience, et il me semble peu probable de parvenir à un tel résultat sans une pratique intensive.

Je me permets de vous envoyer ma réponse durant l'un de vos cours, où, je l'espère, elle vous apportera quelques bienvenues distractions. Je ne pensa pas me tromper en vous annonçant que le premier vous plaira sans aucun doute énormément, étant donné la propension que vous avez à vous fourrer dans des situations exceptionnelles (cf. le chevalet et les chaînes).

En ce qui concerne votre post-scriptum précédent, vous avez entièrement raison, je ne suis nullement concerné.

Votre,           S.S. "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Cher professeur Snape,

Vous êtes tombé juste: le premier m'a beaucoup plus. Je suis fasciné par le pouvoir que vous avez à faire ressortir la jouissance les émotions de vos personnages sur leur visage. Je vous envie. Ce dessin mériterait au moins un 'B+'.

Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon assiduité envers les leçons du professeur Binns; pour tout vous dire, j'ai été contraint de quitter la classe en catastrophe, poussé par………… l'enthousiasme que déclenchaient en moi vos travaux.

J'ose espérer que ma réponse vous distraira autant que la votre m'a distrait. Je manque malheureusement de documentation sur le sujet que j'ai choisi de développer: vous gênerait-il de répondre à quelques questions? (une réponse négative ne me choquera nullement; au plus serai-je un peu déçu).

1. Quel rôle préférez-vous jouer dans l'action?

2. Pourriez-vous me donner la description de quelques anciens serviteurs de Voldemort (à votre choix) afin que je dispose de matière sur laquelle travailler?

3. Avez-vous un tatouage quelque part? (je reconnais que c'est une question très personnelle).

En ce qui me concerne, mon expérience personnelle restant assez restreint (mais non inexistante, j'aimerais insister sur ce point), vous avez un champ d'action totalement libre.

Bien à vous,                  H.P. "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Cher M. Potter,

J'espère vous faire plaisir en vous annonçant que vos dessins m'ont agréablement occupé une bonne partie de la soirée de mardi. Ils ne font que confirmer mon opinion première: vous êtes bien plus doué concernant cette occupation que pour les Potions. Pour être sincère, l'inverse m'eut peut-être moins plu.

Cela ne me gêne nullement de répondre à vos quelques questions (dans la mesure où cela reste entre nous), que vous avez eu parfaitement raison de poser: l'imagination s'épuise vite, et de nouvelles bases sont souvent nécessaires pour continuer un travail de longue haleine.

1. Je préfère généralement mener les choses, à moins de trouver un excellent et inventif partenaire, "

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'un air intéressé.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. Réellement tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

" mais ne tenez pas forcement compte de cela, suivez plutôt vos impulsions et vos idées.

2. Hum… Le sex-appeal ne constituait pas vraiment la première qualité recherchée par Voldemort chez ses serviteurs... D'autant que je me souvienne, ils étaient en général plus inintéressants les uns que les autres (même il y a vingt ans), et bien plus concernés par le moyen d'acquérir encore plus de puissance et de pouvoir qu'ils n'en avaient; comme quoi, puissance et sexe ne sont pas forcement intimement liés. Mais je pars en digressions. Lucius Malfoy constituait un cas à part, mais son huitième de sang de Vélane jouait peut-être une part importante dans l'affaire (Etiez-vous au courant? Son fils semble avoir hérité de quelques-unes unes de ses qualités…).

A défaut de Mangemorts (je vous en prie, Potter, je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de me retrouver avec Goyle ou Crabbe Senior, faites-moi au moins ce plaisir), peut-être pourrais-je vous suggérer le Lord Noir lui-même? D'après ce que j'ai appris de vos extraordinaires aventures, vous l'avez rencontré sous sa forme humaine, pourrais-je dire, au cours de votre seconde année à Poudlard. Vous ne pourrez lui nier un certain pouvoir attractif. "

Non. Honnêtement non.

Bonne idée.

" 3. Votre question m'a étonné. Je porte en effet un tatouage, qui me couvre une bonne partie du dos (ci-joint le dessin). Comment l'idée vous en est-elle venue?

Voilà. J'espère vous avoir été de quelque aide.

Vous concernant, Potter, je commence également à singulièrement manquer d'idée, notamment à propos de vos partenaires. j'apprécierais que vous me précisiez vos préférences, histoire de ne plus travailler à l'aveuglette.

Vous noterez que, comprenant la désagréable situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez à la réception de ma dernière lettre, j'ai abandonné l'idée de vous les envoyer durant vos cours.

Votre,                 S.S.

PS: la sincérité de vos compliments m'a beaucoup touchée. "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Cher Professeur Snape,

Merci pour tous les renseignements. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai immédiatement entreprit de mettre vos suggestions en application, notamment celle de ce cher Tom Jedusor lui-même (vous avez parfaitement raison; excusez cette remarque indiscrète, mais quel aspect avait-il lorsque vous êtes entré sous ses ordres?). Je regrette seulement que cette idée ne colle pas avec votre réponse à ma première question: il m'est très difficile de vous imaginer _sur_ Voldemort lui-même. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… "

* Très difficile *, se dit Severus en observant le dessin.

" Non, je n'étais pas au courant pour les Malfoy. Cela explique bien des choses, notamment pourquoi Draco a un si beau petit cul ils semblent avoir autant de succès, tant auprès des femmes que des hommes. J'ignorais que le pouvoir des Vélanes pouvait se transmettre à leurs descendants masculins.

Votre tatouage est tout simplement superbe. C'est le même corbeau que celui qui m'apporte vos réponses, n'est-ce pas? Houlà, il va juste être horriblement difficile à dessiner… Je vais être contraint de vous représenter souvent de face. Assez embarrassant.

L'idée m'est juste venue comme cela, pendant que je pensais au mien. "

Potter? Un _tatouage_?!

" Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse positive de votre part!

Je vous remercie d'envoyer à nouveau vos lettres hors des heures de classe… Il est assez difficile de garder son sang-froid devant certains de vos dessins, je dois dire. Par exemple, l'idée du bandeau était assez… hum.

Avant d'aborder la question de mes préférences, je voudrais vous entretenir d'une question qui me tourmente assez depuis un certain temps. Les avis, chez les Gryffondors de 7ème année, sont assez partagés, mais pensez-vous que le Pr Dumbledore ait eu et ait encore une vie sexuelle? Et, dans le cas d'une réponse positive,_ que fait-il alors de sa barbe? _"

Severus étouffa un rugissement de rire.

" Très encombrant, je pense.

Croyez-vous que le Pr MacGonagall ait un ami de cœur?

En ce qui me concerne… Je dois dire que vos dessins mettant en jeu D.M. sont très bien. Je pense que je préfère finalement être dessous (comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis un peu paresseux par nature). Je ne suis sinon intéressé ni par la zoophilie, ni par la nécrophilie, ni par la pédophilie. Le sadomasochisme pose une question intéressante sur laquelle je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre actuellement.

En vous remerciant d'avance,

                                                            H.P.

PS: je crains de n'être totalement incurable en ce qui concerne les Potions. "

Toc toc toc.

Avec un juron, Severus rangea rapidement la lettre, les dessins et les mouchoirs en papier qui traînaient sur le divan, se rajusta tant bien que mal, et alla ouvrir à Albus Dumbledore qui patientait tranquillement à la porte de ses appartements.

- Albus? Puis-je quelque chose pour vous? demanda-t-il poliment.

En même temps lui revint en tête la question de ce satané Potter: "…_que fait-il alors de sa barbe?_ " et il dut mettre en pratique toutes ses années de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas éclater de rire en invitant d'un signe le vieux sorcier à entrer.

- Non, merci, dit gentiment Dumbledore tandis qu'il lui proposait une tasse de thé. Je suis juste venu vous parler de… et bien de Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil ironique en prenant place en face de lui.

- Voldemort a été détruit. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais encore me sentir concerné, répliqua-t-il fraîchement.

* Ou plutôt je préfèrerais que vous ne le sachiez pas.*

- Il paraît… reprit en hésitant le vieil homme. Et bien les autres professeurs m'ont informé qu'il semble distrait, en cours.

- S'il s'agit du Pr Binns…

- Non, non! Je veux parler des Pr MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, et même Bibine. Je sais parfaitement que Harry n'est pas l'élève modèle, mais il semble vraiment ailleurs, et je voudrais savoir si, malgré la légère animosité qui règne entre vous deux, vous auriez remarqué quelque chose.

Dumbledore le regardait d'un air très sérieux.

* Honnêtement, Albus, je ne peux pas vous avouer que Potter et moi entretenons une correspondance cochonne.*

- Cela influence-t-il ses résultats dans les autres matières? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Et bien… non, je ne pense pas…

- Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de très important… En ce qui me concerne, ses notes ont même semblé progresser depuis peu (ce qui était vrai) et, Albus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver maintenant. Vous vous inquiétez trop pour lui.

Le Directeur soupira.

- Vous pensez?

- Harry n'est plus un enfant…

* Mon Dieu mais quelle phrase conne!*

- … ce doit être la puberté ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui… vous devez avoir raison, Severus… Et moi je me fais vieux! conclut-il en se redressant.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement l'ancien Mangemort en le raccompagnant.

Il hésita un moment.

- Albus…

- Oui?

- Votre… votre barbe… elle ne vous encombre jamais?

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- Il m'arrive d'avoir envie de tout couper, admit-il. Mais en général j'en suis assez fier. Ca marche très bien pour impressionner les gens. Pourquoi, vous pensez vous laisser pousser la barbe? sourit-il.

- Non… Non, c'était juste une question comme ça.

Son vieil ami le regarda avec attention.

- Severus…

- M. le Directeur?

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que vous êtes actuellement mort de rire.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifia que personne ne traînait dans le couloir, et s'installa confortablement sur une marche, son sac à côté de lui.

" Cher M. Potter,

Le Directeur semble s'inquiéter de votre inattention en classe... Essayez d'avoir l'air un petit plus concentré.

En ce qui concerne Lord Voldemort (le dessin était très réussi, au fait), j'ai disposé de sept ans pour voir un homme beau, intelligent et surtout incroyablement charismatique devenir progressivement la chose que vous avez rencontré ces dernières années. En étant sincère, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas trahi (car il s'agit d'une trahison) s'il était resté tel qu'il était lorsque je l'ai connu.

Passons à des sujets plus légers. Espèce de stupide morveux, comment voulez-vous que je vous dessine correctement si vous ne me dites pas où est situé et à quoi ressemble votre tatouage? S'agissait-il d'une idée d'un de vos amis ou en aviez-vous réellement envie? Est-ce un tatouage moldu? Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que les tatouages sorciers ont une toute autre signification que leurs équivalents non-magiques. Je serais curieux de connaître de quel animal vous hériteriez.

Concernant vos tendances, il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit de vous représenter avec un animal ou je ne sais quoi. Totalement inesthétique. Mais puisque vous semblez hésiter sur le sujet du SM, voici quelques propositions… (avec D.M. comme vous me l'aviez demandé). "

Harry se sentit littéralement commencer à baver.

" Vos questions à propos de Dumbledore m'ont fort remué. Je pense que je pourrais y répondre par sans aucun doute, peut-être, et aucune idée. A ce qu'il paraît, il avait dans sa jeunesse la réputation de courir le jupon avec acharnement. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de limite d'âge pour cette activité, mais il approche tout de même des 97 ans et la gestion d'une Ecole de l'envergure de Poudlard ne doit pas être de tout repos, sans compter que c'est une entreprise qui nécessite un partenaire et que je ne vois pas vraiment qui… Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, après tout.

Pour la barbe… il s'agit sans doute d'un mystère qui restera irrésolu.

Une de mes connaissances m'a récemment appris que l'on voyait de plus en plus fréquemment le Pr MacGonagall se rendre au Ministère. La guerre étant terminée et l'Ordre du Phœnix dissous, peut-être peut-on suspecter une histoire de cœur là-dessous… Je vous ai rajouté un petit croquis à ce sujet. "

Harry sourit en voyant MacGonagall et Maugrey Fol Œil, main dans la main, manger une barbe à papa assis sur un banc dans un parc.

" Tous les objets de votre troisième dessin étaient-ils réellement indispensables?

Votre,                     S.S. "

Il sourit et déroula les dessins…

- Potter! Peut-on connaître la raison de votre présence dans ce couloir alors que vous devriez actuellement suivre_ mon _cours de Métamorphoses?

Oups.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Cher Professeur Snape,

Et bien… je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour avoir arrangé le léger incident d'hier soir. Le Pr MacGonagall semblait réellement hors d'elle, apparemment davantage concernée par le sujet de votre dessin – elle-même, en l'occurrence – que par votre coup de crayon (en passant, merci de ne pas l'avoir dessinée dans une position plus compromettante, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été en état de répondre à votre lettre). Je me préparais sérieusement à être changé en une quelconque bestiole immonde lorsque vous êtes arrivé.

Je n'ai jamais vu personne lancer un 'Oubliette' aussi rapidement. De toutes manières, je n'aurais jamais cru quelqu'un assez audacieux pour lancer un 'Oubliette' sur le Pr MacGonagall. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu _oser_…?! Il est vrai que vous vous seriez retrouvé tout aussi compromis que moi si elle avait eu le temps de mettre la main sur votre mot. Mais la mettre sous 'Oubliette'!

Enfin bon… La convaincre qu'elle venait d'être victime d'un malaise m'a laissé le temps de regagner la classe, et ce qui est fait est fait. J'espère que cela ne vous attirera pas d'ennuis…

…

Je vous entends déjà me traiter de lâche, mais j'ai la trouille que cela ne se reproduise. Vous êtes vous-même bien à l'abri dans vos appartements, mais avouez que la Salle Commune des Gryffondors n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour recevoir vos lettres (mon Dieu, que cela sonne dramatique!) ; de plus, tout le monde commence à s'interroger sur le corbeau inconnu qui passe régulièrement.

Mes 'gadgets' vous ont plu? J'en suis ravi. J'ai, comme d'habitude, adoré les dessins que vous m'avez envoyés. Pour ce qui est de mon tatouage, c'est en effet un tatouage sorcier, il s'agit de _ma_ décision, et il représente une salamandre qui le plus souvent se promène où bon lui semble. Je devine votre air surpris: une salamandre, sans l'être totalement, c'est si… Serpentard, n'est-ce pas? Savez-vous que vous avez failli être mon Directeur de Maison? Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité.

Vous savez… je vais vous sembler présomptueux, mais je pense que je comprends un peu pour Voldemort. Même complètement ravagé il demeurait fascinant. Et fascinant est un bien faible mot…

Votre reconnaissant,                H.P. "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Cher M. Potter,

Serais-ce trop vous demander d'être un peu moins négligent? Je me demande ce que l'on fera de vous, Potter. Un Auror de remplacement, peut-être?

La question de savoir si j'allais ou non utiliser l' 'Oubliette' ne se posait même pas. Vous êtes charmant, Potter, mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais risquer ma réputation _et_ ma place pour vos beaux yeux? Enfin… je suppose devoir au moins vous être reconnaissant d'avoir obstinément refusé de dire de qui venait ce dessin avant que je n'arrive… Quoique, je ne sais pas si cette chère Minerva vous aurait cru.

Je ne vous traiterai pas de lâche (bien que j'en meure d'envie, je le reconnais). Au contraire, je vous propose d'arrêter cet échange certes pour le moins distrayant, mais qui ne pourra nous attirer que des ennuis. Je ne pense pas à vous, Potter, je pense à moi. Ne vous leurrez pas.

J'ignorais pour le Choixpeau. Mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez eu votre place à Serpentard. Trop de choses dépendaient de votre répartition.

Vous êtes dans le vrai pour Voldemort. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

                                                                                  S.S. "

A suivre…


	3. Tout redevient comme avant ?

            Bonjour, bonjour, voilà désolée pour avoir été trèèèèèès longue (je sais c'est CHIANT) mais avec les vacances plus mon modem bousillé ça fait deux mois que je ne me suis pas connectée (vous vous rendez  compte du CALVAIRE ?!).

            Donc en rentrant, sur ma boîte au lettres… environ 110-120 reviews. Ouah. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime TOUS (et TOUTES). Bon valà la suite… Le prochain chapitre sera le lemon… Kommen ça cette fic n'est qu'un lemon géant ? Peut-être pas quand même… Si ? ^_____^

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

que l'on griffonne quand on s'emmerde…

Chapitre III

Tout redevient comme avant (?)

Harry suivit d'un œil pensif Snape qui passait parmi les tables. Tout était redevenu comme avant. A peu près.

- Potter, lança froidement son professeur, votre feu est trop vif.

- Bien Monsieur.

Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne avec laquelle il échangeait des absurdités et des dessins pervers par courrier une semaine auparavant. Il se demandait parfois si tout cela n'avait pas été une immense blague, si un farceur n'avait pas détourné son courrier en se faisant passer pour Snape. Mais il y avait les devoirs du départ; il y avait l' 'Oubliette'; il y avait le fait que tous les élèves étaient bien trop terrorisés par l'homme pour se faire passer pour lui; et il y avait les confidences sur Voldemort que lui avait fait l'ancien Mangemort.

Un Voldemort beau, intelligent, fascinant. Il repensa à sa plongée dans les souvenirs de Snape, durant sa cinquième année, et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le maigre adolescent, pâle et isolé, ébloui par la puissance et l'obscurité du Lord Noir. Il vit Voldemort aller à la rencontre du jeune garçon, lui tendre la main, lui murmurer de douces paroles de vengeance et de pouvoir… Oui, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre; cela ressemblait bien trop à ce qu'il avait ressenti lui-même…

Et après – après il y avait dû y avoir la lente déchéance du Maître, le malaise, le dégoût, puis l'horreur de soi-même, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était. Le remord. Le désespoir. Peut-être tout simplement l'envie de sauver sa peau.

Et la trahison. Snape considérait cela comme une trahison. On ne trahit que les êtres que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être…

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends? On y va?

Il suivit ses amis en soupirant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec lassitude. Bien. Il n'avait évité que dix-sept explosions dangereuses, ce jour-là, dont douze de Londubat. Ses élèves progressaient.

Il resta un moment les yeux clos, savourant le fait de ne plus être obligé de réfléchir et de surveiller. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il guettait inconsciemment le "Toc toc!" de la chouette de Potter contre la vitre.

Potter. Potter qui semblait avoir un cerveau, finalement. Assez bien rempli et en bon état de marche.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de Voldemort comme il l'avait fait. Mais cela faisait tellement de _bien_, cela avait été tellement facile de l'écrire…

Quelque chose craqua sous sa cuisse gauche et il dégagea un parchemin tout chiffonné. Un dessin de Potter. Il l'observa quelques instants puis sourit légèrement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" La Métamorphose chez les Dieux de l'Olympe : vous pourrez illustrer votre argumentation en vous appuyant sur l'œuvre de Ovide Les Métamorphoses. "

Jupiter se transformant en cygne… Jupiter se transformant en vache… Jupiter se transformant en pluie d'or… Minerve transformant sa rivale en araignée… Minerve se transformant en chouette… Non. Est-ce que Minerve se transformait en chouette? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Sa main s'était remise à griffonner machinalement: la ligne du dos, mince – presque trop – et élégante… la nuque fine… les mains gracieuses aux articulations délicates… les yeux d'encre… les cheveux de corbeau…

Harry s'interrompit et regarda attentivement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait encore dessiné Snape.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'erreur.

'D+' – 'B-' – 'C+' – 'B+'

Les résultats du morveux avaient fait un bond spectaculaire. Et pourtant, Severus était assez fier de ne jamais avoir favorisé (défavorisé était une autre histoire) d'élèves.

Peut-être Potter avait-il _enfin _décidé de se mettre au travail?

…

C'était… dérangeant. Comme si la Terre avait subitement décidé de tourner dans l'autre sens.

Il se remémora le comportement de son élève ces derniers temps. Calme. Trop calme. Bien trop calme depuis leur… petite correspondance.

Bof. Cela n'était pas désagréable.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Harry! Ta manche prend _feu_!!!

Harry revint brutalement sur terre et s'aperçut qu'en effet, la manche de sa cape, trop près de la flamme, commençait à brûler. Et à brûler vite et bien.

Il eut un mouvement de panique et ne réussit qu'à renverser le réchaud sur lui-même et sur Snape qui avait accourut au cri de Ron. Le devant de leurs vêtements s'embrasa avec un grand "BOUF!".

- Ignes avorto.

Les flammes s'étouffèrent d'elles-mêmes, n'abandonnant que du tissu fumant.

- Des dégâts, Potter? demanda Snape d'une voix ennuyée.

- Un peu. A la main, souffla Harry.

DRRRIIIIIIINNNG!!!

- Le cours est terminé. Non, Potter, suivez-moi.

Tandis que les autres élèves se précipitaient dehors, Hermione et Ron lui faisant signe qu'ils l'attendaient dehors, Harry, tenant sa main douloureuse par le poignet, suivit l'homme jusqu'à une petite pièce attenante au laboratoire de Potions. Snape saisit un pot sur une étagère, l'ouvrit et le lui tendit sèchement.

- Tenez. Je suppose que votre autre main demeure fonctionnelle?

Harry marmonna un remerciement et entreprit d'appliquer l'onguent sur sa peau brûlée, tandis que Snape quittait la pièce par une autre porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tartina une bonne couche de crème, sentant petit à petit la douleur s'estomper. Au bout d'une minute, il fit prudemment jouer ses doigts et ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement. Bien.

Il reboucha le pot et hésita: Snape ne revenait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas partir comme ça… Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte par où était parti son professeur et se figea sur place.

Ô Dieu de tous les dieux… Snape, torse-nu, achevait de faire passer ses vêtements brûlés par-dessus sa tête. De là où il se tenait, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur le dos pâle et musclé de son professeur, orné du noir tatouage dont il lui avait parlé… Il déglutit et se sentit envahi d'une furieuse envie de laisser glisser ses doigts sur la peau qui semblait si fine, de suivre le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, des harmonieuses omoplates sur lesquelles le corbeau semblait presque vivant. Sentir sa peau, son odeur, le goûter, le respirer, le toucher… Il battit prudemment en retraite, tentant de se calmer.

Quand Snape revint cinq minutes plus tard, décemment vêtu, Harry avait eu le temps de se répéter 214 fois " C'est le dos de Snape, juste le dos de Snape, tu ne vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur le dos de Snape tout de même?!" et de se reprendre un tant soit peu. Il débita quelques remerciements et partit rejoindre ses amis.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Le crayon avait sauté tout seul dans sa main. Réellement.

Il le regarda courir sur la feuille, presque animé d'une vie propre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour dégager deux corps nus enlacés – un blond, un brun. Le blond, au-dessus, de dos, fut rapidement expédié, et il s'appliqua sur le brun, cloué au lit par son partenaire, soumis, ses yeux paresseusement entrouverts sur deux magnifiques iris verts. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et ses mains reposaient sur les hanches de son compagnon, en un geste davantage machinal que de rejet ou de passion. Passif. Indifférent. Comme s'il savait déjà que le blond ne lui apporterait rien d'extraordinaire. Il fit courir une minuscule salamandre ornée de gris et de vert sur sa hanche. Le blond prenait son pied. Le brun s'ennuyait.

Severus froissa la feuille, se ravisa, et la récupéra.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry se retourna dans son lit et soupira au milieu du dortoir vide. Tous les autres étaient partis pour les vacances, le laissant seul pour deux semaines.

Le dos de Snape continuait de hanter ses pensées. Ridicule. Comme si le dos de quelqu'un, même Snape – non, surtout Snape, corrigea-t-il – pouvait l'empêcher de dormir. Il se retourna encore une fois et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller.

Quel effet cela aurait-il de… il fit claquer sa langue, irrité. Pense à autre chose, Harry, au Quidditch, aux exams qui arrivent, au cul de Malfoy…

Quel effet cela aurait-il de laisser les mains de Snape courir sur lui? Il frissonna, puis donna quelques bons coups de poings dans le polochon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça?! _Snape_! Snape…

Il fit glisser une main hésitante sur son torse, fermant les yeux. Le contact était doux… et chaud, et moite aussi… Il se décida et ôta brusquement son boxer, avant de se rallonger sur le dos, frissonnant de nouveau au contact des draps frais sur ses fesses.

Il respira profondément tandis que ses deux mains reprenaient leurs caresses, effleurant les tendons de sa gorge comme des baisers et suivant le tracé de ses côtes. Il donna un rapide coup de langue au pouce et à l'index de sa main droite, et entreprit de taquiner un de ses mamelons, attentif aux sensations que le contact lui causait, essayant d'imaginer que c'était _sa_ bouche qui le mordillait durement. Une vague de chaleur lui envahit brutalement les reins, et il laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses flancs, flatter ses hanches, et s'attarder sur son ventre. Un doigt entreprit de visiter son nombril, tandis qu'une paume en sueur effleurait l'os de son bassin qui saillait au-dessus de son aine…

Et les yeux clos, il recommença tout, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation gagne tout son corps et que chaque attouchement sur sa peau brûlante le fasse gémir de volupté, se tordre au milieu du lit défait. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer l'Autre au-dessus de lui, le dominant, le dévorant de caresses adorablement lascives, lui murmurant des obscénités à l'oreille, s'amusant de le voir si affamé de sexe et prenant un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de jouir. Il commença à explorer son entrejambe, caressant ses poils, l'intérieur de ses jambes largement écartées, suivant du bout des doigts la peau si douce au pli de sa cuisse. Il eut un hoquet quand sa main effleura son sexe, avant de masser langoureusement ses testicules, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Il continua pendant un moment, puis presque à regret les abandonna pour faire courir ses doigts sur son érection, avant de le saisir enfin et de commencer impatiemment à le masser sur toute sa longueur. Sa main et ses hanches se mirent à bouger au même rythme fébrile, tandis que sa gorge laissait échapper des sons inarticulés de jouissance.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, haletant, son corps entier douloureusement tendu en un besoin affolant d'orgasme, mais se força à relâcher lentement son membre et porta deux doigts à sa bouche, les suçant et les léchant soigneusement. Il se redressa ensuite et sa main vint se glisser entre ses fesses, taquinant la peau sensible de son anus. Un doigt, deux doigts se glissèrent en lui, et il commença à s'empaler lubriquement dessus, gémissant sourdement, tandis que son autre main regagnait son sexe et recommençait à le caresser…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent encore plus, effleurant sa prostate. Agenouillé, il laissa ses deux mains prendre un rythme de plus en plus rapide, ses cris augmentant au fur et à mesure que le frottement de ses doigts s'intensifiant à l'intérieur de lui et que la sensation sur son sexe gagnait en insupportable délice. L'extase l'envahit soudain avec une brutalité inouïe, et il se libéra avec un hurlement étouffé, maculant les draps.

Il dégagea ses mains et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en tremblant, ramena les couvertures à lui, et s'endormit.

Un corbeau s'ébroua et s'envola du rebord de la fenêtre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Les vacances. Severus jeta un coup d'œil désœuvré autour de lui. Bon. S'il en profitait pour faire un peu de rangement dans le fouillis de ses étagères?

Bof. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas motivé. Il pourrait continuer ses projets d'expérience qui attendaient depuis des mois?

Non plus. Il se laissa morosement tomber dans son vieux fauteuil favori. Il n'avait rien envie de faire… Mais rester là à penser se révélait assez perturbant.

Le morveux était tout simplement _bandant_.

Il entreprit de se fracasser méthodiquement le crâne sur le dossier heureusement bien rembourré du fauteuil. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, avait-il décidé d'aller voir ce que fichait Potter alors que cet insupportable gosse était justement en train de prendre royalement son pied? _Pourquoi?!_

BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG.

Dieu la sensualité qu'il y mettait...

BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG.

Et ces fesses...

BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG.

Et comme il criait!

BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG.

* Bon. Ca suffit. Arrête ça tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que Potter se révèle beaucoup plus intéressant que tu ne le pensais qu'il t'intéresse réellement. Ca va passer. T'inquiète.*

° Ah oui? Ben voyons… Rappelle-moi, tu n'as pas très très bien dormi la nuit dernière, mmh? Un petit peu chaud, peut-être?°

* Ta gueule la petite voix. Potter est mon élève et en plus je le déteste.*

° Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi… C'est avec qui que tu échangeais des dessins pervers il y a moins d'un mois?°

* Potter. Et alors? Il dessine bien, c'est tout.*

° Ton excuse est lamentable, Severus. Pi-toy-able. Hé, psssst! Tu as vu comme il _suçait _ses doigts?°

* …*

° Severus? Ton pantalon devient trop petit. Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher des mouchoirs.°

* SHUT UP!*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

* Je ne suis pas intéressé par Snape… Je ne suis pas intéressé par Snape…Je ne rêve pas qu'il me fasse l'amour à tout bout de champ… Je ne fantasme pas sur ses longs doigts puissants et ce qu'ils pourraient me faire… Je ne l'imagine pas en train de me prendre dans sa…*

- Hé! Harry!

Le brun sursauta et leva les yeux vers Colin Crivey, également resté pour les vacances.

- Je peux m'installer? demanda le blondinet en souriant.

- Je t'en prie…

- Dis, je pensais, commença le 6éme année en se servant une généreuse portion de raie aux câpres, puisque Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi cet aprèm'?

Harry tourna et retourna l'idée dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas? Ca lui changerait peut-être les idées…

- Si tu veux.

- Chuper! s'exclama Colin. Il faut juchte que je pache – pardon – que je passe m'acheter des nouvelles pellicules, et un truc pour Vanessa, tu sais ma copine, mais si tu veux après on pourra faire un tour à la confiserie et au Trois-Balais, honnêtement j'avais pas envie d'y allez tout seul…

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, venant de se rappeler que la boutique avoisinant celle du photographe était précisément… un sex-shop. Il gémit intérieurement.

* NON je ne penserai pas à Snape en passant devant le sex-shop… NON je n'imaginerai pas Snape dans ce sex-shop – oh my God… NON je n'entrerai pas dans ce sex-shop… NON…*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Potter nu. Potter étalé parmi les draps. Potter haletant. Potter gémissant. Potter criant. Potter hurlant. Potter le suppliant. Potter déchirant les draps. Potter…

Severus glissa sur la savonnette ("Zwiiiip!"), se cogna violemment contre le mur de la douche ("Bom!"), poussa un juron et se demanda comment il pourrait bien expliquer son magnifique œil au beurre noir le lendemain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Snape l'embrassant. Snape le renversant. Snape le mordant. Snape lui écartant les cuisses. Snape le prenant dans sa bouche. Snape le léchant. Snape le pénétrant. Snape…

* OSKOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRR PAPAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FANTASMER SUR LE TYPE QUE VOUS HAISSIEZ LE PLUS AU MONDE PARDOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- T'as vu? Snape a un coquard… et il a pas l'air dans son assiette… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis?

Severus jeta au troisième année indiscret un regard qui le fit disparaître sous son bureau et claqua violemment la porte.

- Bon. Qui peut me rappeler la Potion que nous étions en train d'étudier avant les vacances? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Harry? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle… Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances?

- Non, non, sourit-il distraitement à Hermione qui lui tournait autour d'un air inquiet.

- Tu-sais… Voldemort? demanda Ron d'un ton préoccupé.

- J'ai écrabouillé Voldemort l'an dernier, répondit-il légèrement agacé.

- Regarde… Je suis sûre que tu as même maigri!

- Je – vais – bien. OK?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent prudemment.

- OK, OK.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toc toc toc.

Severus se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit péniblement.

- Albus?

- Bonjour, Severus. Je ne vous dérange pas?

- Pas du tout… Entrez, je vous en prie…

Severus s'installa avec inquiétude en face de son Directeur. Albus était très intelligent. Albus était trop intelligent. Shit.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

- Severus… commença Dumbledore.

Puis il s'interrompit et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Vous n'allez pas bien?

- Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment… Mes expériences…

° Ouh – le – menteur!!!°

* Ta gueule toi.*

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Vous devriez vous ménager plus, mon ami. Vous en faites trop. (il soupira) Et je viens en plus vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes…

- Je vous en prie, Albus.

Le vieux sorcier hésita.

- Vous allez me prendre pour un vieux radoteur mais… C'est encore à propos de Harry.

° Hohoooooooo… Harry-Fucking-Potter?°

_* Tais. Toi._*

- Je pensais que ce serait terminé mais... les autres professeurs m'ont appris qu'il ne faisait vraiment plus_ rien _en cours.

- Je crains de ne pas vous être d'une grande aide, Potter n'a jamais rien fais durant mes cours.

° Par contre dans ton imagination… Au fait ça fait longtemps que tu ne lui as pas donné de retenue, mmh? Pour l'avoir pour toi tout seul…°

* LA – FERME!!!*

- Je sais bien, je sais bien, continuait Dumbledore. Mais… Severus, vous êtes responsable de la Maison le plus difficile à gérer de Poudlard et… je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez lui parler en tête-à-tête.

Severus se figea sur place. Même la petite voix sembla momentanément réduite au silence.

- Il n'a rien voulu dire à Minerva, et pourtant vous savez comme elle se préoccupe de ses élèves… Je me suis dit que, peut-être, quelqu'un d'un peu plus éloigné…? conclut le sorcier avec un regard interrogateur dans la direction.

Severus déglutit.

- Potter. Vous voulez que je parle à Potter, coassa-t-il.

- Et bien, je sais que vous ne l'aimez _vraiment_ pas…

° Les choses changent…°

* D'accord avec toi.*

- … mais je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle, Severus.

* Là n'est pas la question…*

° Arrête. C'est cool!°

- Heu… Albus… Je ne sais pas vraiment si…

- S'il vous plaît.

Severus soupira. Il ne savait tout simplement pas dire non à Albus.

- D'accord.

Le vieil homme bondit littéralement de joie.

- Merci! Je vais prévenir Harry que vous lui parlerez après le dîner ce soir, d'accord? Pour ne pas le prendre par surprise!

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, Albus était déjà parti.

* Mais pourquoi le soiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir?*

° Yep! Yep! Yepeeeeeeeee!!!°

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Le Pr Snape. Va me parler. En tête-à-tête. Ce soir.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, Harry, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu lui dises ce qui ne va pas.

Harry, terrifié, secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Allons, allons, il ne va pas te manger!

- Professeur s'il vous plaîîîîîîîît…! Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Je veux pas! Je veux pas! Je veux pas!

- Harry tu as dix-sept ans, je pense que tu es maintenant capable de mettre de côté tes préjugés et d'agir raisonnablement, reprit Dumbledore plus sévèrement. Le Pr Snape m'a fait la faveur d'accepter de t'écouter, bien que cela ait semblé à lui aussi lui coûter énormément. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a vécu, et je pense qu'il sera à même de comprendre ton problème, quel qu'il soit. D'accord?

Harry s'accrocha désespérément à sa robe.

- Professeeuuuuuuuuuuur!

- Ca suffit. Tu iras un point c'est tout, déclara fermement le vieux sorcier en s'éloignant, abandonnant un Harry effondré, qui se demanda comment il arriverait simplement à regarder Snape sans jouir dans son pantalon.

A suivre…


	4. L'entrevue

            WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!

            Ce chapitre contient le lemon (d'ailleurs c'est mon chapitre préféré, hum, oui, pas de commentaires…), les personnes choquées par ce genre de scène ou de moins de… *réfléchit un moment*… mouis, bon, normalement c'est 18 ans, mais enfin bref j'en connais qui… Nous disions donc les gens possédant une experience réduite (d'un point de vue théorique, je parle) du sujet et ne désirant pas approfondir (y'en a qui pouffent, là) sont priées de laisser tomber. 

            JE RAPPELLE QU'IL S'AGIT APRES TOUT D'UN RATED "R"!!!

            Merci!

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

que l'on griffonne quand on s'emmerde…

Chapitre IV

L'entrevue.

" M. Potter,

Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau, à 20h00.

                    S.S. "

Harry regarda sa montre: 18h12.

Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Severus entreprit pour la 16ème fois de ranger le dessus de son bureau, essayant de ne pas regarder vers l'horloge dans un coin de son bureau qui affichait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait consultée – c'est-à-dire deux dixièmes de secondes plus tôt – 18h43. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû aller manger. Mais il n'avait pas très faim.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Tu vas voir Snape à huit heures? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à manger? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, regardant droit devant lui mais ne voyant strictement rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? se renseigna Hermione.

- … trcumucheàproposdeproblèmejesaispastrop…

- Quel problème?

- Paraît que j'écoute pas en classe… truc comme ça…

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard.

- Harry… tu nous as envoyé balader la dernière fois qu'on t'en a parlé mais… C'est vrai que tu ne sembles _vraiment_ pas bien, tu sais, dit Ron comme s'il se jetait à l'eau.

* Ouais bah dans une heure ça risque d'aller _encore_ moins bien…*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Trente-trois minutes.

Trente-deux minutes.

Trente et une minutes.

Trente minutes.

Vingt-neuf minutes.

Vingt-huit minutes…

Shit. Shit. Shit.

* Si je m'en allais?*

Cela lui sembla tout à coup une merveilleuse idée.

° Tu. Restes. Là.°

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Quatre minutes.

Harry regarda la porte avec appréhension. Terreur serait un mot plus juste.

Bon. Zen. Je vais voir Snape. Je respire. Je lui dis que tout va bien. Du calme. Il me dit qu'il en est enchanté et que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de le faire chier si c'était pour ça. Cool. Je le remercie. Tout va bien. Je lui dis bonsoir. OK. Je sors. Parfait. Je vais me coucher. Où est le problème?

Deux minutes.

Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain.

Trente secondes.

Je vais bien, tout va bien, je suis gai, tout me plaît, je ne vois, pas pourquoi, ça, n'irait paaaaaaaaaaas…

Top.

Harry frappa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quatre minutes.

Severus crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

* C'est bon. C'est bon. C'est juste un entretien comme un autre avec un élève comme un autre. C'est tout.*

° Pourquoi t'as pris une douche et tu t'es lavé les cheveux alors?°

Deux minutes.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Trente secondes.

Tout va très bien, Madame la Maaaaaaarquiseuh…

Top.

On frappa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Entrez.

La voix était tout aussi froide et inintéréssée que d'habitude. Harry prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

- Bonsoir, Potter, fit Snape sans lever les yeux d'un paquet de devoirs. Asseyez-vous.

- Bonsoir… coassa Harry en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

L'homme ne le regarda pas tout de suite, terminant de surcharger une des copies de rouge, lui laissant tout loisir de l'observer, de remarquer les cheveux propres – oh my God -, de noter que ses lèvres fines étaient définitivement sensuelles, que… Il détourna vivement le regard quand Snape leva enfin les yeux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié qu'il était inquiet pour vous, Potter, et m'a demandé de vous parler. Quel est le problème?

Oh cette voix. Il venait juste de remarquer combien elle était _sexy_. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt?! Il se racla la gorge.

- N…non, il n'y a pas… exactement de… problème… Monsieur… c'est juste… et bien… la fatigue? Je… je vous assure…

Snape soupira avec agacement et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Comment ce type pouvait-il rendre chacun de ses mouvements si _sensuel_?!

- Ca suffit, Potter. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas et on n'en parle plus.

- Je ne pense pas… que ce soit possible… Monsieur.

Les yeux sombres le dévisagèrent, exaspérés.

- Bien, dit sèchement Snape en reprenant sa plume. J'attendrai que vous soyez plus disposé à me parler. J'ai toute ma soirée.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Damné Potter. Stupide Potter. Maudit Potter. Foutu Potter – non, pas ça.

Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas tout simplement ce qui n'allait pas et ne le laissait-il pas en paix? C'était déjà bien assez dur de l'avoir là, en face de lui, pratiquement à portée de main, si l'on pouvait dire, et de ne pas pouvoir le renverser sur le bureau comme il en avait furieusement envie.

Il inscrivit un 'F' rageur sur la première copie qui lui tombait sous la main et grogna quand la pointe de sa plume se cassa net.

Pourquoi Potter semblait-il tellement embarrassé? Potter n'était _jamais_ embarrassé. Comme il l'avait un jour dit à Black, avant que cet imbécile ne se fasse tuer – paix à son âme, s'il en avait jamais eu une – tout _rebondissait _sur Potter. Et après leur court mais intensif échange postal, il ne voyait honnêtement pas de quoi Potter _pourrait_ être embarrassé.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le vit détourner vivement les yeux. Il ne semblait pas… et bien… effrayé. Simplement mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

Severus se creusa la cervelle: voyons… Il ne s'agissait sans doute pas d'un problème familial – si l'on pouvait appeler 'famille' le milieu où le morveux passait ses vacances. Ni d'un problème scolaire – Potter, sans être un crack, réussissait à surnager. La grande crise de l'adolescence? A 17 ans? Non. La retombée du stress après Voldemort? Non, cela datait d'un bon bout de temps. Il ne restait pas 36 solutions: problèmes de cœur.

- De qui s'agit-il?

L'adolescent leva vers lui un regard surpris. Mmmh… ces yeux…

- Pa… pardon?

- La personne. Après laquelle vous soupirez si désespérément, expliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Il s'agit bien de cela, non?

Il jura silencieusement quand son élève prit une jolie teinte rouge brique.

- Hum… et bien… oui.

- Ah. Et?

- Eeeeeet… ben voilà, quoi…

Severus se passa une main sur le visage.

- Potter. Si la conversation continue de cette manière, ni vous ni moi ne serons sortis de ce bureau avant fin juillet – je vous rappelle que vous passez vos ASPICs en juin. Alors dites-moi de qui il s'agit, de quelle manière cette personne vous a jeté, je vous dirai que ce n'est rien et nous aurons terminé en trois minutes. D'accord?

Le morveux garda un silence buté.

- Bien, soupira Severus. Jouons aux devinettes dans ce cas. D'après notre échange du mois dernier, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un homme?

Potter ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Severus réalisa que c'était la toute première fois qu'ils abordaient – enfin, qu'il abordait – le sujet de leur correspondance.

- Oui, marmonna enfin l'adolescent sans le regarder.

- Quel est le problème? Il préfère les femmes?

La réponse arriva plus vite.

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas.

- Vous ne croyez pas, répéta lentement le Maître des Potions. Vous ne lui en avez même pas parlé? demanda-t-il d'un ton poliment incrédule.

Potter baragouina quelque chose.

- Veuillez répéter.

- Non.

Severus resta quelques instants silencieux.

- Potter, dit-il enfin (et à cet instant il était entièrement sincère), vous pensez réellement qu'avec votre physique et votre réputation vous allez vous faire envoyer sur les pâquerettes?

Son élève eut un rire nerveux.

- Oui.

- C'est Malfoy? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

L'adolescent eut un bruit étouffé.

- Non.

- Alors nom de Dieu, Potter, DITES-MOI QUI C'EST ET QU'ON EN FINISSE!!! cria-t-il.

Potter – Harry Potter – leva vers lui un regard troublé.

- Faites-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix timide.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres qu'il les regretta immédiatement. Snape s'était figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait de fureur contenue.

- Remarquablement amusant, Potter. A combien se montent les enchères du pari?

- Ce n'est…

- Suffit. La farce me soulève tellement le cœur que je n'ai même pas envie de vous ôter de points.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Sortez, dit froidement l'homme en faisant le tour du bureau et en lui montrant la porte. Et vous avez intérêt à être de nouveau attentif en classe, sans quoi le Directeur sera immédiatement averti de votre petite blague.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Il en sera enchanté, je pense. Dehors, vous m'entendez?!

- MAIS VOUS M'ECOUTEZ MERDE? CE N'EST_ PAS_ UNE BLAGUE!

- DE – HORS!

- NAON! VOUS M'AVEZ DEMANDE OU ETAIT LE PROBLEME ALORS JE VOUS LE DIS! J'AI ENVIE DE BAISER AVEC VOUS, J'AI ENVIE DE BAISER AVEC VOUS, J'AI ENVIE DE BAISER AVEC VOUS, J'AI ENVIE DE BAI…

Snape l'attrapa par les cheveux…

- …ser…

… et l'embrassa.

Cela n'avait rien mais alors vraiment rien de romantique, songea Harry en répondant violemment. Snape le tenait brutalement par la nuque et dévorait sa bouche, cherchant sans douceur sa langue avec la sienne, jusqu'à ce que Harry se laisse faire et se soumette, les lèvres meurtries. Ils se séparèrent complètement hallucinés.

- … avec vous.

Ils se regardèrent en clignant des yeux.

- Encore, exigea Harry.

Snape lui ôta ses lunettes, et il vit son visage légèrement flou se rapprocher du sien.

Il sentit d'abord le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa joue, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se frôlant, n'osant presque pas se toucher, se rencontrant par petites touches tremblantes. Harry était déjà au paradis. Il tendis un peu plus sa bouche et saisit la lèvre inférieure de l'homme entre les siennes, un petit baiser très doux, délicat, qui sembla statufier son partenaire. Il en fit autant avec sa lèvre supérieure, la suçant un petit plus fort, puis s'écarta et attendit.

La langue de Snape commença doucement à le caresser, parcourrant sa bouche comme un souffle d'air, s'attardant à la commissure, puis commençant à se frayer un passage entre ses deux lèvres. Harry le laissa progresser lentement, atteindre ses dents, puis céda, avançant timidement sa langue, frissonnant quand elle se rencontrèrent, se séparèrent vivement, puis revinrent l'une vers l'autre. Elles commencèrent longuement à se caresser l'une et l'autre, mêlant leur salive, avides de glisser l'une contre l'autre, et Harry poussa un petit son étouffé quand Snape le saisit par la taille pour l'attirer encore plus près, encore plus près…

L'homme le relâcha soudain.

- Non. Je… vous… ce n'est…

Il s'écarta de lui et ouvrit la porte, évitant de le regarder.

- Sortez.

Harry lui saisit doucement le poignet, écarta sa main, poussa la porte, tourna la clef, s'appuya contre le battant et lui sourit.

- Je pensais que vous étiez là pour m'aider à résoudre mon problème?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Devant Severus se présentait un horrible dilemme. Peut-être le pire de sa vie.

D'un côté, il y avait la morale. Son devoir de professeur. Sa raison. Son job – non pas qu'il y tînt de toutes ses forces, mais les emplois restaient rares pour un Mangemort repenti. En bref il y avait tout ce qui faisait de lui un être civilisé, réfléchi et maître de lui-même. Il y avait aussi le souvenir horripilant de James Potter et Sirius Black. Un solide poids dans la balance.

De l'autre… il y avait seulement Potter. Son fantasme. Beau. Sexy. Bandant. Tout à lui. Juste Potter et l'envie qui lui taraudait les reins depuis près d'un mois. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que le morveux avait tout de même 17 ans, qu'il serait officiellement majeur dans deux mois, et que…

° Là tu te cherch-euh des excus-euh, petit Sevy…°

* TOI IL S'AGIRAIT PEUT-ETRE DE SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX!!!*

- Professeur?

Potter le regardait avec curiosité, toujours appuyé contre la porte, à un mètre à peine de lui. Severus déglutit.

- Non. Sortez.

Potter sourit et jeta négligemment la clef par la fenêtre. Il y eut un silence interminable, puis un faible, incroyablement faible petit "plouf".

- Mon – Dieu – suis – je – maladroâââââ…

° Et oui la clef vient de rajouter 2 kilos du côté de Potter, 2 kilos, qui dit mieux?!°

- Professeur… j'ai chaud… murmura l'adolescent en dégrafant son col.

° 15 KILOS, 15 KILOS QUI DIT…°

Severus s'était déjà jeté sur lui.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le bois dur de la porte, le corps de Snape avidement pressé contre le sien. Ils se débattirent un bon moment avant que leurs capes ne finissent par tomber au sol, et reprirent alors leur baiser interrompu, langue contre langue. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, se serrant contre lui, maudissant les chemises qui les séparaient encore… Snape finit enfin par abandonner sa bouche, ses lèvres glissant le long de sa mâchoire, laissant une trace humide dans son cou, se fourrant derrière son oreille où sa langue entreprit de caresser loooonguement la peau tendre…

- OhnomdeDieu… balbutia Harry.

Son professeur eut un rire étouffé, achevant de lui ôter toute possibilité de pensée rationnelle, et reprit langoureusement ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts agiles entreprenaient de déboutonner sa chemise. Harry relâcha sa prise sur la nuque de l'homme et passa voluptueusement ses doigts dans les soyeuses mèches noires, sa main caressant le cuir chevelu de l'homme et lui arrachant un halètement.

- Mmmmh… (Il se dégagea difficilement du baiser) Où est passé l'Infâme Snape Aux Cheveux Gras?

- Parti. Avec l'Horripilant Morveux Au Sourire Suffisant.

- Je ne suis pas…!

- Shut up.

Harry ferma son bec et le rouvrit immédiatement sous l'effet de la main brûlante qui se posait sur ses pectoraux. Les yeux clos, il renversa sa tête en arrière, poussant un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec tous les gémissements qu'il avait pu pousser jusque là. Les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent voluptueusement sur sa gorge.

Il tenta de se reprendre et de déboutonner à son tour la chemise de son enfin amant, mais les mains de ce dernier se baladant sur sa poitrine et son ventre lui compliquaient sérieusement la tâche. Quand Snape se pencha soudainement pour lui lécher un téton, il abandonna et se contenta d'essayer de ne pas tomber par terre. La langue, les lèvres qui le suçaient, les dents qui le mordillaient faisaient courir des filets de feu à travers sa poitrine. Toute la chaleur montait en lui, envahissait ses reins, se focalisait sur son bas-ventre qui lui fit soudain l'effet de douloureusement s'embraser.

- Mon pantalon… s'il vous plaît…

Snape ne répondit pas, descendant toujours, léchant et mordillant et atteignant son nombril qu'il explora comme Harry avait toujours rêvé qu'il le fasse. Il crut son souhait exaucé quand l'homme s'agenouilla enfin devant lui, mais son professeur se contenta de faire courir sa langue de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, suivant la bordure de son pantalon, mais sans sembler décidé à déboutonner quoi que ce soit. Harry crut hurler quand un doigt léger effleura sans insister son entrejambe tendu. Snape se redressa avec un léger sourire.

- Il est peut-être temps de passez ailleurs, qu'en dites-vous, M. Potter?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il acheva de débarrasser Potter de sa chemise, le poussa sur le lit, ôta rapidement la sienne et le rejoignit. L'adolescent le regardait avec une légère incrédulité, comme s'il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il se trouvait réellement où il était. En l'occurrence, sous lui. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur son ventre, puis se redressa.

- Chaussures.

Potter se redressa, délaça lentement l'une de ses chaussures prescrites par le règlement de l'Ecole, puis la contempla d'un air désolé.

- C'est pas très sexy, hein?

Severus sourit et le renversa sous lui, frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien.

- C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser dès le début, lui confia-t-il à l'oreille.

Le morveux hocha gravement la tête.

- Je comprends. Imaginons que vous soyiez en train de me… je ne sais pas, moi… enfin bref, et que je vous hurle de me prendre… il ne fait aucun doute qu'un pantalon bloqué par des chaussures anti-sexy ne ferait que couper notre élan.

La bouche de Severus se fit soudain sèche tandis qu'il imaginait la scène.

- C'est plus ou moins l'idée, admit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils ôtèrent dignement leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes puis se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Severus ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir du manque d'expérience de son partenaire. Manque d'expérience largement compensé par une sensualité en un enthousiasme certains. Il le guida doucement, lui soufflant des conseils au creux de l'oreille, ce que Potter accueillit et mit en pratique de bon cœur. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore ôté leurs pantalons, ils étaient déjà tous deux au bord de l'orgasme et Severus dut honnêtement reconnaître que son élève possédait dans le domaine les facilités qui lui faisaient défaut en Potions. Il allait entamer la phase intéressante – terminer de déshabiller Potter en le maintenant à la limite de la jouissance – quand l'adolescent posa sa main brûlante sur son poignet.

- Je… (Il tenta de reprendre son souffle) Je peux voir votre tatouage?

Severus le regarda, un peu étonné, puis se tourna de bon gré. Il sentit Potter se redresser, et un doigt effleura légèrement son omoplate.

- Il est beau… souffla l'adolescent contre sa nuque. Vous voulez que je vous en raconte une bonne? lança-t-il joyeusement.

Severus se demanda si c'était vraiment le moment, puis se dit qu'une petite pause ne les ferait que mieux repartir – ils avaient toute la nuit après tout, à moins que les amis de Potter ne viennent tambouriner contre sa porte en hurlant au meurtre.

- Allez-y.

- Votre tatouage… (Le morveux se colla langoureusement contre son dos)… je l'ai déjà vu.

Severus lui lança un grognement interrogatif, préoccupé par le bas-ventre renflé qui ondulait contre ses fesses.

Potter pouffa.

- Le jour où je me suis brûlé… vous vous changiez à côté, mmh? Et vous aviez laissé la porte ouverte… le peu que j'ai vu m'a fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet…

° C'est du voyeurisme! Potter est un voyeur!°

* Tiens? Tu joue l'effarouchée, maintenant?*

Severus se retourna en souriant malicieusement.

- J'ai vu ça, en effet.

Ce fut au tour de son élève de lui lancer un regard surpris.

- Il n'y a pas que votre père et votre parrain à être doués en Métamorphoses.

Potter ouvrit la bouche – très suggestif – et le pointa du doigt.

- Le… le corbeau!

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor, acquiesça Severus en lui saisissant le poignet et en lui léchant les doigts.

- Et vous… non!… vous étiez là le soir quand…? Non! Dites-moi que non! s'exclama l'adolescent moitié-confus moitié-riant. Mais vous êtes pire que moi!

- Hep! On n'insulte pas son professeur! corrigea Severus d'un ton faussement sévère.

Potter prit un air repentant et lui coula un regard par en dessous.

- Oh oui punissez-moi…

Severus décida de s'attaquer sérieusement au problème des pantalons.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Les mains de Snape étaient aussi agréables qu'il l'avait imaginé. Peut-être même encore plus. La volupté avec laquelle elles lui ôtèrent son pantalon valait tout à fait sept années de Potions à se faire engueuler. Paresseusement étalé parmi les oreillers, ils sentit les longs doigts fins s'emparer de ses jambes, s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de ses cuisses, tracer de petits cercles dans les plis des genoux, vite rejoints par des lèvres chaudes qui lui arrachèrent des soupirs de bien-être. Les mains glissèrent ensuite plus bas, encerclèrent un moment ses chevilles, et commencèrent à masser longuement la plante de ses pieds et ses orteils. Il se sentit littéralement fondre.

Il pouvait deviner le regard que Snape promenait sur lui, et s'y offrait sans déplaisir, bras largement écartés, complètement détendu, son sexe tendu se devinant sous le boxer noir qui restait seul à défendre sa décence…

La voix pensive de l'homme, si horriblement sensuelle, le tira de sa béatitude.

- Je ne vois pas votre tatouage.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son ventre, se tortilla pour apercevoir ses hanches – rien. Il ôta ses pieds des mains de Snape et se tourna pour lui présenter son dos.

- Il n'est pas là?

- Non.

Il se réinstalla sur le dos en souriant.

- Il a dû se cacher. Il est assez timide, vous savez; mais je pense que vous ne tarderez pas à le trouver.

L'homme sembla trouver l'idée intéressante. Dans tous les cas, il entreprit de commencer à déboutonner son pantalon, et Harry se proposa de bon cœur pour l'aider dans cette tâche. La situation se dégrada très vite et c'est à genoux, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, qu'il parvinrent enfin à se débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement, qui termina sur le tapis avec le reste de la garde-robe, tandis que leurs propriétaires basculaient sur le lit en un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes se caressant frénétiquement. Harry avait noué ses jambes autour du bassin de Snape, et leurs érections frottaient douloureusement l'une contre l'autre au travers de leurs sous-vêtements, les faisant gémir en chœur.

Harry était littéralement suffoqué de sensations. Un vertige lui vint à la pensée que les choses sérieuses n'avaient même pas commencé, et c'est avec un frisson d'anticipation qu'il sentit Snape s'écarter légèrement de lui, ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses hanches et le bout de ses doigts commencer à se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il joua un moment avec, ses phalanges ne faisant qu'effleurer le haut de son bas-ventre, puis fit lentement glisser la pièce de tissus, dégageant son pénis, et termina rapidement de le lui ôter. Le boxer atterrit à son tour à terre tandis que Snape se redressait pour le contempler entièrement. Harry rougit à la lueur de lubricité pure qui brillait dans son regard.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de protester. Un professeur n'est pas sensé regarder ses élèves de cette façon, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Un élève n'est pas sensé se retrouver dans le lit de son professeur dans cet état, répliqua Snape en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

- Quel état? demanda innocemment Harry.

Snape eut un sourire pervers et se pencha à son oreille.

- Vous avez un très mauvais fond, Potter, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il s'accroupit et s'occupa de lui.

Le simple contact du souffle de son amant sur ses organes génitaux arracha un petit cri à Harry. Il crut mourir de plaisir quand les longs doigts fins tracèrent le contour de ses testicules, lui envoyant des décharges de pure extase à travers le corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti – non, _vécu_, réellement vécu au plus profond de lui – une chose pareille. Se caresser était une chose – qu'un autre le fasse pour vous n'avait strictement rien à voir, du moins il en était ainsi avec Snape.

L'homme était si _présent_ entre ses jambes, si là à s'occuper de lui, uniquement intéressé à lui donner du plaisir, que la sensation en était décuplée. Il commença à gémir sans même penser à se retenir quand les légers attouchements gagnèrent son sexe, y abandonnant des traînées de jouissance sur toute sa longueur. Sa main ne se posa que progressivement sur lui, attentive à lui procurer autant qu'il était possible, à ne sauter aucune étape dans la monté du plaisir. Il le massa lentement et longuement, semblant se délecter de le voir suffoquer et de l'entendre supplier, puis l'abandonna et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de protester – la sensation de perte était _si_ intense! – approcha ses lèvres.

Harry entrouvrit un instant les yeux et – le simple fait de le voir _ainsi_, penché sur lui, _prêt_ à le prendre dans sa _bouche_ – crut pousser un hurlement. Snape se redressa, l'air mécontent, et attendit qu'il se calme.

- S'il vous plaît… coassa-t-il. S'il vous… plaît…

Mais l'homme le laissa une bonne minute ronger son frein, remontant au niveau de son visage, jouant avec ses cheveux, se moquant de lui, lui embrassant gentiment l'épaule, effleurant de temps en temps, parfois même faisant semblant, son sexe atrocement brûlant et douloureux. Ce ne fut que quand Harry lui jura qu'il ferait sauter la classe de Potion au prochain cours qu'il accepta de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il commença par juste le frôler du bout de la langue, puis le lécha plus franchement; le contact était différent de celui de ses doigts, plus moite, plus enveloppant, plus perversement excitant. Sa bouche se concentra ensuite en une caresse plus aiguë sur son gland, l'explorant en détail, en traçant les reliefs, puis, avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'y habituer – il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Et là – et là Harry se souvint juste qu'il hurla, déchirant les draps, arquant frénétiquement ses hanches, et que son corps en fusion explosa en mille morceaux tout aussi hurlants de plaisir que lui.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Severus fut sidéré par l'abandon avec lequel Potter avait joui. Mmh. God.

Il s'essuya pensivement la bouche en observant son élève qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, les yeux clos, tout son corps encore tremblant d'extase. Il n'en revenait pas. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il ferait _crier_ Potter…

Le morveux marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Merci, répéta l'adolescent un peu plus fort.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour ça. Pour être dans votre lit à faire des choses délicieuses avec vous, sourit Potter en se redressant et en collant son corps en sueur contre le sien.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose dont vous devriez vraiment me remercier, remarqua-t-il tandis que l'adolescent entreprenait de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance un peu plus concrètement, étant donné que le règlement interdit formellement… arrêtez ça… toute forme de sympathie entre… arrêtez ça j'ai dit… professeur et élève et que… _POTTER!_

BOUM.

- Votre tapis est confortable, remarqua son élève sur le ton de la conversation.

- Descendez de mon ventre.

- Votre ventre aussi est confortable, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Mais si vous me le demandez…

Il se décala légèrement, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses… enfin _entre _son ventre et ses cuisses.

- C'est mieux?

- Définitivement non, répliqua Severus en le renversant et en reprenant le dessus de la situation.

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard suppliant en écartant les jambes. Severus lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts, souriant quand il les happa dans sa bouche et entreprit de les sucer avec application.

- Bon garçon, chuchota-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

Sa main quitta la bouche humide, abandonnant un filet de salive sur le menton de son élève, et effleura leurs deux sexes tendus avant de se glisser entre les fesses de l'adolescent qui soupira. Severus reprit sa bouche en commençant à masser doucement l'entrée de son anus, sentant le corps fin trembler contre lui.

- Potter… dites-le-moi maintenant.

- …

- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, n'est-ce pas?

- ……………… non.

Severus se redressa et lui tendit la main.

- Ce sera mieux sur le lit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Tournez-vous.

Harry obéit et se mit docilement à quatre pattes, notant que Snape était finalement nu lui aussi, il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand. Les mains élégantes se posèrent sur ses cuisses, puis l'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- J'ai trouvé votre tatouage, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry réprima un fou-rire.

- Seulement, continua Snape, il serait peut-être nécessaire de lui expliquer que l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement n'est pas la meilleure cachette dans ces circonstances précises.Vous comprenez, ça distrait.

Harry se concentra et sentit son professeur légèrement sursauter tandis qu'il contraignait la petite salamandre à gagner le haut de son dos.

- Le vôtre ne bouge pas? demanda-t-il distraitement tandis que Snape lui embrassait le creux des reins.

- Non. Quand j'étais jeune – pas de remarque, Potter – ils ne savaient pas encore traiter l'encre pour cela. Mais l'animal dépendait déjà de l'esprit de la personne…

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé par la langue chaude qui commençait à se glisser entre ses fesses jusqu'à… - OH OUI! Il mordit frénétiquement dans le pauvre oreiller, tandis qu'elle s'insinuait et palpitait lascivement en lui. C'était si _bon_! Les mains de Snape lui écartèrent doucement les fesses pour lui permettre de progresser encore plus profondément…

Puis la langue le quitta et fut vite remplacée par un doigt, qui pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de lui, s'interrompant quand il le sentait trop se contracter, se mouvant délicatement et veillant à ne pas le blesser… Le contact était plus rude, mais plus excitant aussi, et Harry gémit quand Snape commença à bouger un peu plus rapidement, poussant un cri de détresse quand il effleura du bout du doigt sa prostate. Il était entièrement détendu, savourant le contact de toutes les fibres de son corps, quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, lui arrachant un petit son de douleur, mais – et bien c'était tout simplement trop agréable pour être vraiment douloureux.

Il commençait déjà à chercher à s'empaler de lui-même quand Snape ôta ses doigts, et avec un petit frisson il le sentit bouger derrière lui et le saisir fermement par les hanches. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation – puis Snape le pénétra.

Sa gorge laissa échapper un cri étranglé de joie et de douleur mêlées. C'était bon et – ça faisait mal. La douleur diffuse se répandait dans ses reins mais en même temps… Snape se glissant en lui… le forçant, comme ça… un frisson hystérique le parcourut.

_- Encore_!

La voix de son professeur fut haletante.

- Potter… je n'ai… même pas commencé…

Mais Snape semblait finalement avoir oublié toute idée de le traiter avec douceur, et le premier coup de rein fut comme une vague à travers tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir le ventre de l'homme contre ses fesses, son souffle brûlant à son oreille – et surtout, _surtout_, le contact de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, se retirant puis le repénétrant brutalement, tandis que les ongles de son professeur s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses cuisses. Quand une des mains qui le maintenaient fermement se glissa finalement jusqu'à son sexe pour commencer à le caresser suivant le même rythme que les mouvements de leurs corps, il s'étouffait pratiquement de jouissance, et balbutiait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais même osées imaginer pouvoir balbutier un jour. Pendant un temps interminable, Snape le prit et le reprit encore, son membre frottant délicieusement l'intérieur de son corps, sa main lui arrachant des gémissements lubriques. L'homme se libera le premier en lui, tendu comme un arc et gémissant sourdement, et Harry le suivit presque immédiatement avec un hoquet étouffé, se rependant dans sa main, chaque atome de son corps frémissant d'extase. Puis tous deux s'abattirent sur la couche avec une longue expiration.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il l'avait fait. _Il avait fait l'amour avec Potter._

Il pouvait sentir le gosse de calmer entre ses bras, sa respiration reprenant doucement un rythme normal. Ca avait été incroyable. Severus se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pris son pied de cette manière.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule délicate et y frotta la joue.

- Ca va?

- Ou… oui.

Il laissa sa main courir sur la hanche de l'adolescent, ou commençait à apparaître quelques bleus et autres marques de griffures.

* Merde.*

° On s'en fout!° protesta la petite voix. °Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si…°

* Ta gueule.*

- Ca va _vraiment_?

Le morveux eux un rire étouffé.

- Laissez-moi cinq minutes et je vous en donne la preuve.

- Ah. Bien.

Juste sous son nez, la salamandre lui tire la langue.

- Votre tatouage me fait la gueule.

- Ca va lui passer.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Potter respirant doucement contre lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Puis l'adolescent bougea.

- Est-ce que…?

Severus se dégagea délicatement de lui, veillant à ne pas le blesser, et son élève se tourna ensuite pour lui faire face. Ses grands yeux verts le dévisageaient pensivement, avec douceur; puis il tendit la main, un peu hesitant, et lui effleura la joue.

- Professeur…

Il était si beau…

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit?

°…°

*…*

- Oui.

L'adolescent eut un sourire radieux.

- Ah. Merci. Et est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre encore quelques petites choses? demanda-t-il avec une expression mutine.

- Oui…

Potter sembla hésiter.

- Et est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrai… revenir?

°* Severus! Ton boulot! Ta réputation! Ton sang-froid! Ton devoir! Ta morale!°* hurlèrent les deux petites voix en chœur. °* C'est une merde MONSTRUEUSE qui t'attend si jamais tu dis…°*

- Oui.

L'adolescent se nicha dans ses bras avec un soupir content.

Il n'ouvrit de nouveau la bouche que quelques minutes plus tard.

- Professeur… et est-ce que… est-ce que… vous m'aimez?

- Ne m'en demandez pas trop, Potter.

Son élève sourit.

- Oui.

A suivre…


	5. Epilogue

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

que l'on griffonne quand on s'emmerde…

Epilogue

Comment choquer Dumbledore.

Ce fut un boucan monstrueux qui réveilla Severus le lendemain matin, alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'être endormi que depuis quelques instants. Visiblement on se bagarrait juste derrière la porte de ses appartements. Il tendit l'oreille, à moitié dans les vapes.

- JE VOUS DIS QU'IL N'EST PAS REVENU DEPUIS HIER SOIR, piaillait une voix hystérique, IL L'A TUE, PROFESSEUR, IL L'A TUE!!!

- Calmez-vous, miss Granger. Et laissez-moi essayer d'ouvrir cette porte.

- HARRY!!!! gueula une autre voix, masculine celle-ci. HARRY, TU ES LA??!!! ("BOM BOM BOM" fit la porte) T'INQUIETE PAS, ON ARRIVE!!!

- Monsieur Weasley… pardon… Minerva, pourriez-vous essayer de les tenir un peu à l'écart? Merci… Alohomora!

Chboum. Des pas résonnèrent dans son bureau en direction de sa chambre, et il se redressa en tentant de reprendre ses esprits juste comme la porte s'ouvrait.

- Severus, déclara Dumbledore en apparaissant, navré de vous déranger, mais visiblement Harry n'a pas regagné son dortoir hier soir et je voulais vous demander si… vous… saviez…

Severus sentit un mouvement contre lui, tandis que Dumbledore se figeait en face du lit, les yeux exorbités. Se retournant, il avisa à son côté un Potter tout aussi nu que lui qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux en clignant des yeux.

- … où… il était? termina le Directeur.

- HARRY, CA VA??!!! TU ES VIVANT??!! PROFESSEUR, QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A??!!! continuaient les voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- MON DIEU IL L'A TUE!!! IL L'A PEUT-ETRE MEME TORTURE!!! HARRYYYYYYYYY!!!

Severus regarda son vieil ami qui ouvrait et fermait spasmodiquement la bouche comme un strangulot à l'air libre. Puis il regarda Potter qui jetait un coup d'œil un peu perdu autour de lui. Puis il re-regarda Dumbledore.

- Il est là, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'adolescent avisa à son tour le vieux sorcier et sourit timidement.

- Heu… hello?

Et alors – et alors Dumbledore _rougit_. Severus observa avec intérêt la vague de chaleur d'un beau rouge brique gagner lentement mais sûrement le visage du Directeur, envahir sa gorge, son menton, ses joues, son nez – déjà rouge mais à présent d'un beau vermillon – et atteindre son front, offrant un joli contraste avec sa longue barbe blanche. Il commençait à se demander si le vieil homme n'allait pas faire un infarctus – on a beau être sorcier, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un truc comme ça – mais Albus se contenta de faire brusquement demi-tour et de sortir en fermant vivement la porte. Severus échangea un regard avec le morveux et ils écoutèrent attentivement.

- PROFESSEUR!!! ALORS?!! HARRY?!!

- IL EST VIVANT, DITES?? CE BATARD NE LUI A RIEN FAIT???

Potter ricana légèrement à côté de lui.

- Chut! murmura Severus.

- …hum… non… il va bien… euuuuh… bon, retournez dans vos dortoirs maintenant je vous préviendrai…

- MAIS_ HARRY_??!!! OU EST-IL??!!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A??!!!

- … hum, ça va aller… il est entre de bonnes mains… allez, on s'en va…

- Vos amis sont parfois un peu lourds, Potter.

- Ils se préoccupent de moi, c'est tout, répondit-il en souriant comme les hurlements diminuaient progressivement en s'éloignant. Dites, le truc que vous m'avez fait la cinquième… non, la sixième fois…je n'ai pas tout tout compris…

- Essayez d'être un peu attentif, grommela Severus en envoyant promener les couvertures.

- Oui monsieur.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" … visiblement, vos amis, s'inquiétant de ne pas vous voir revenir, ont fait irruption dans le bureau du Pr Dumbledore au petit matin, hurlant que j'avais profité de notre entrevue pour vous emmener dans un des plus profonds cachots de Poudlard pour pouvoir vous torturer à mon aise – ce qui se révèle être une idée assez tentante, somme toute. Impossible de les calmer. Albus, légèrement préoccupé, est devenu très inquiet de voir que j'avais verrouillé ma porte – je me contente ordinairement d'un mot de passe… mais vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce qu'est devenue la clef, n'est-ce pas? – et a donc fait irruption dans la chambre… vous connaissez le reste.

A présent qu'il est remis du choc initial, il ne semble pas prendre la chose trop mal. Je pense qu'il m'a un moment soupçonné d'avoir abusé de vous, et j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre que je n'avais fait que ce qu'il m'avait demandé, c'est-à-dire régler votre petit problème. Et oui, à ses yeux vous êtes toujours le petit marmot de première année, Potter.

Il a cependant été très strict concernant nos futures… discussions. Il nous est catégoriquement interdit de nous revoir – en privé, s'entend – avant la remise de votre diplôme. C'est-à-dire dans presque quatre mois. Je lui ai répondu – certes, pas en ces termes – que la frustration aurait sans doute une influence négative sur vos révisions et nuirait à vos examens, mais il m'a répliqué que l'inverse était également valable. Mes appartements étant maintenant gardés à l'œil, j'espère que vous possédez toujours cette intéressante carte magique du Château, qui pourrait se révéler fort utile.

J'ignore comment vous vous en sortez avec vos amis, Potter. Je me doute qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de quelque vague mensonge. Et, si cela doit m'éviter de me retrouver 'accidentellement' aspergé de je ne sais quelle potion infâme à mon prochain cours avec vous, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient majeur à ce que vous leur disiez la vérité – si vous le désirez. Vous me décrirez leur tête en détail la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

Dites bonjour à votre tatouage de ma part, où qu'il se cache.

Votre,               S.S. "

Harry plia et reposa la lettre, puis regarda ses deux amis qui l'avaient écouté sans mot dire.

- Hum… voilà.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et parla avec difficulté.

- Attend. Toi. Snape. Vous – tu – toi et – VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE?!!

Hermione ne disait rien, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

- Et bieeeen… oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et – pire que tout – oh mon Dieu – (Ron semblait vraiment misérable) VOUS COMPTEZ RECOMMENCER?!!

Harry se dit que parfois Ron était très très lent.

- Oui.

Il y eut un silence pénible.

- Heu – Harry, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Un peu beaucoup.

- Je comprends.

Ron hésita, ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa et se leva.

- J'ai besoin d'air, marmonna-t-il. Herm' tu viens avec moi? Hermione? insista-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. _Hermione_?!

Sans un bruit, la jeune fille tomba par terre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" … ils l'ont plus ou moins bien pris: Hermione s'est évanouie et Ron rougit dès qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je crois qu'ils sont surtout embarrassés par le fait d'être allés hurler partout que vous étiez en train de m'arracher les ongles et de décorer les cachots avec mes boyaux alors qu'en fait… bref. Je pense que vous aurez droit à une bonne dose de regards sceptiques durant notre prochain cours, prochain cours que j'attends avec impatience…

En parlant d'impatience: j'ai découvert une nouvelle fonction de la carte des Maraudeurs. Si on la tapote distraitement en pensant à autre chose de très précis – je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle – plusieurs endroits se mettent à clignoter, pour la plupart extrêmement intéressants. J'ai notamment repéré une salle de bain cachée qui aurait été aménagée pour Salazar Serpentard lui-même, au quatrième étage, et qui semble gi-gan-tesque, ainsi qu'un petit jardin botanique astucieusement dissimulé, que j'ai été visiter, et qui vous intéressera sûrement autant pour les quelques espèces rares qui y poussent que pour une grande et confortable étendue d'herbe.

Je vous souhaite à demain, avec toute mon affection,               Harry.

PS: mon tatouage a hâte de vous revoir. Bonjour au vôtre. "

- Des bonnes nouvelles, Severus? lui demanda aimablement Minerva de l'autre bout de la Salle des Professeurs.

Severus rangea prestement sa lettre et lui jeta un regard neutre.

- Oui. Je vais enfin recevoir des ingrédients que j'attendais depuis très longtemps.

La femme hocha la tête, subitement désintéressée. Pas besoin d'être sorcier – de toutes façons… - pour deviner que tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir était pourquoi Dumbledore était ressorti écarlate des appartements de Severus. Et ce dernier doutait qu'elle puisse seulement imaginer…

Avec satisfaction, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, lança un sourire innocent à Dumbledore qui faisait semblant de lire dans un coin en lui jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux, sous les regards intrigués du reste de l'équipe qui n'avait jamais vu leur Directeur passer autant de temps avec eux que depuis quelques jours.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry relut encore une fois l'énoncé.

" Les fibres de noix de coco et leur utilisation dans les contre-poisons des régions du Pacifique. Vous pourrez à la rigueur traiter de l'importation de cet ingrédient dans les pays européens et de leur conséquence sur l'abandon de certains autres ingrédients végétaux, tout en veillant à garder le sujet en vue. "

Faciiiiiiiiiiiiile. Il saisit sa plume et se mit à griffonner joyeusement. Quand il termina de relire sa copie une grosse heure plus tard, même Hermione n'avait pas terminé son premier parchemin. Il fallait dire que depuis peu, il se sentait pris d'un soudain intérêt pour les Potions.

Il lui restait trois quarts d'heure à tuer… Il contempla un moment Severus, se dit que l'homme était décidément bien plus agréable à observer quand ils étaient seuls, et commença machinalement à jouer avec ses feuilles de brouillon. Il s'arrêta soudain. Et si…

Il sourit et empoigna un crayon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Severus parvint enfin au bout de la copie, fit claquer sa langue avec approbation, et inscrivit un grand 'A+' à côté du nom de son auteur: 'Harry Potter'.

Une feuille glissa à terre alors qu'il reposait le devoir sur le tas déjà corrigé. Un peu surpris, il se pencha, la ramassa, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

° Hohooooooooo… C'est vrai que ni lui ni toi n'aviez encore dessiné ce couple là…°

* Et pour cause… HOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*

° Attends une minute… Vous n'avez pas encore essayé, ça?°

* C'est vrai… D'où tire-t-il ça?*

° Il a beaucoup d'imagination…°

* Ca j'ai constaté!*

° Severus tu penses que tu pourrais essayer d'être dessous pour une fois?°

* ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE!*

° Oui mais regarde… C'est tentant non?°

Severus poussa un soupir désespéré: voyons, s'il se rappelait bien, les Moldus appelaient cela "schizophrénie"…

- Il te plaît mon dessin?

Harry venait de surgir derrière lui, vêtu du grand peignoir de Severus, encore mal réveillé.

- Assez. Mais je ne pense pas que la position soit vraiment possible.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Regarde, si tu passes comme ça…

- Non. Parce que ça bloque là.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, regarde tu fais comme ça, tu pousse ça là…

- Mmh… Je ne suis quand même pas convaincu.

Ils échangèrent un regard sérieux.

- Cela nécessite une petite étude, je pense.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais vite parce que Dumbledore m'attend dans une demi-heure à son conseil d'administration.

- Tu lui diras que tu corrigeais tes copies et que tu es tombé sur un dessin cochon.

F-I-N.


End file.
